simpsons_2013fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bart Simpson
Bartholomew "Bart" Jojo Simpson (en Hispanoamérica Bartolomeo Jay Simpson) es uno de los personajes principales de la serie animada Los Simpson. En inglés, su voz es interpretada por Nancy Cartwright. En español de España, su voz es doblada por Sara Vivas, mientras que en Hispanoamérica es doblado por Marina Huerta hasta la novena temporada, siendo reemplazada desde la décima temporada por Claudia Mota hasta la decimoquinta temporada, mientras que desde la decimosexta temporada, el papel es retomado por Marina Huerta. Durante muchas temporadas, la frase más característica de Bart en la traducción española fue "Multiplícate por cero", que en ocasiones pasaba a ser "Multiplícate por cero y divídete por dos". Curiosamente, la frase original en inglés, "Eat my shorts" no tiene nada que ver con la traducción. En Latinoamérica solía decir "cómete mis calzoncillos". Tanto en la versión original como en la española, Bart ha dejado de usar su famosa frase "Multiplicate por cero". Información general Bart es decididamente el más rebelde y travieso de la familia. Es un muchacho simpático y también muy travieso, que hace muchas bromas con su mejor amigo Milhouse. Sigue los programas de su ídolo Krusty el Payaso. thumb|Bart sentado encima de Homer con el control en las piernas. Es desobediente y hace todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Su nombre es un anagrama de "brat", que en inglés significa "travieso". Su ideología es "yo no fui, nadie me vio, no pueden demostrarlo". También en un capítulo Seymour Skinner descubre que es alérgico al camarón. En el transcurso de la serie se puede ver que en las primeras temporadas era indiscutiblemente el personaje principal de ésta, pero, pasando las temporadas, queda relegado a un papel secundario, dado que su padre Homer asume el rol de personaje principal. Esto ocurre porque Homer hace más fácil la auto identificación con el telespectador promedio de los Simpson, además de que un guión ceñido al personaje adulto hace más accesible la crítica social que tiene que la serie realice. Bart una vez fue enviado a una Escuela Militarizada donde demostró increíble manejo con las armas, prueba de ello es que logró disparar un cohete contra el estacionamiento del director Skinner estando a una distancia considerable. thumb|Bart adulto en uno de los futuros posibles de Los Simpson. La primera palabra de Bart fue "¡Ay caramba!", así se ve en "La Primera palabra de Maggie" pues vio a sus padres teniendo sexo, y de la impresión gritó "¡¡Ay caramba!!" y tiró el biberón. Cabello En un capitulo se ve que Bart en realidad tiene el cabello color rojo, pero con el sol se le volvió rubio/amarillo y que antes le decían ladrillo. Lo que significa que Lisa o Maggie también lo tengan así, lo que sería raro ya que ningún familiar de ellos tiene el cabello de ese color. Lo contradictorio es que en varios episodios se le ve nacer y lo tiene rubio. Biografía Marge se quedó embarazada de Bart cuando salía con Homer y aún era soltera, aún no estaban casados. Homer quiso abandonarla para ahorrar algo de dinero para mantener a Marge y a su futuro hijo. thumb|Identificación falsa. Con un presupuesto ajustado, ambos se fueron a vivir a un piso en el centro de Springfield. En la temporada 20 de la serie se confirma que Bart es travieso gracias a Marge Simpson, que al estar embarazada de Bart, tragó una gota de licor en el muelle de Springfield donde el alcalde rompió una botella de licor bautizando un barco, y luego, se muestra en el interior de Marge al original bart que "absorbió" la gota y la salieron las conocidas puntas en la cabeza. Desde entonces Bart, al nacer, resultó ser un niño muy inquieto y juguetón, su primera travesura la realizó justo después de nacer, quemándole la corbata a Homer con un mechero. Pronto desarrolló hiperactividad y mantuvo excesivamente ocupados y estresados a sus padres. Tanto fue así, que exigía que sus padres estuvieran constantemente pendiente de él, llegando a dejar de lado a una Lisa recién nacida. Cuando se fueron a vivir a la casa actual, Bart tuvo celos por su hermana; creía que sus padres querían más a Lisa que a él. Bart intentó en varias ocasiones librarse de Lisa sin éxito o hacerla más desagradable a la vista, cosa que acababa con su pertinente castigo, hasta que llegó a plantearse huir de casa. Pero la primera palabra de Lisa, su nombre, lo retuvo en casa y desde entonces empezó a protegerla. En su primer día de colegio, Bart cometió una payasada, marcándolo así de por vida, y empezó a desarrollar su antagonismo con el director Skinner. Durante sus años de guardería, Bart sacaba buenas notas y según el abuelo era "listo como un delfín", sin embargo a medida que pasó el tiempo sus notas fueron empeorando progresivamente debido a su falta de atención y al gen Simpson, que afecta a los varones Simpson haciéndolos tontos e inútiles. Vida cotidiana Bart es un niño al que poco le gusta estudiar, pero atiende con regularidad al colegio (que no las clases). Prefiere pasar su tiempo libre fuera de casa, desatendiendo sus tareas escolares, socializándose con sus amigos y planeando bromas o trastadas con su mejor amigo Milhouse o con gamberros más mayores. Maneja el spray con cierta destreza, por lo que le gusta ir haciendo garabatos por las paredes de la ciudad (de hecho, Springfield está plagada de graffitis realizados por él, de "el Barto", su nombre españolizado). Le gusta pasarse por la tienda de cómics y coleccionar historietas de Radioactive Man, su superhéroe preferido. Su programa preferido es El Show de Krusty el payaso que emite su serie de dibujos animados preferida Rasca & Pica, que no se suele perder nunca sea a la hora que sea que lo emitan. Así que también es un gran consumidor de los productos derivados de sus dos programas preferidos, e incluso duerme en un cuarto lleno de productos del payaso. En cualquier caso, también dedica tiempo a sus familiares realizando alguna salida con ellos, escuchando las historias de sus padres o participando en actividades domésticas, aunque se aburre soberanamente, excepto cuando hacen algo que le gusta. Familia Su relación con su padre Homer es de recíproco amor-odio ya que ambos tienen un comportamiento flojo y despreocupado y comparten muchos de sus gustos y preferencias, como simplemente quedarse frente al televisor sin hacer nada; sin embargo, Homer a menudo recurre a castigos muy violentos para reprenderlo, principalmente estrangularlo. thumb|Bart cuando era un niño normal (en el vientre de Marge). Ciertamente, representan una pareja de padre e hijo carente de respeto mutuo; cierta vez Homer le dijo: "Bart, un día serás un buen padre", a lo que Bart contestó: "Homer, tú también lo serás". Su madre Marge, por otro lado, lo consiente en todos sus caprichos; ésta trata de protegerlo siempre que puede llegando al punto de la sobreprotección; se refiere a él como su "pequeñín especial". Su hermana menor Lisa es víctima de sus constantes abusos, pero en el fondo la quiere mucho y está dispuesto a defenderla de ser necesario. Parece carecer de preocupación por su pequeña hermana Maggie llegando incluso a permitir que se escapara con el auto en una ocasión en la que tenía que cuidarla, aunque en el fondo siente mucho cariño por ella. thumb|Estrangulamiento clásico de Homer a Bart. Ésta es una de las múltiples reprimendas que Homer hace a Bart. Novias * Laura Powers: prácticamente no era su novia, Bart sólo estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ella mencionó que si Bart tuviera un poco más de bigote, saldría con él sin pensarlo. * Jessica Lovejoy: Bart se enamoró de ella en "Bart's Girlfriend". Rompe con ella porque era demasiado mala para él. Ella también es la hija del Reverendo Lovejoy. * Greta Wolfcastle: La conoce cuando visitan un colegio privado. La deja para estar con su mejor amigo, Milhouse. * Gina Vendetti: Fue vista en "The Wandering Juvie" como una chica ruda y rebelde del reformatorio que tuvo sentimientos hacia Bart. * Mary Spuckler: Bart no la amaba, simplemente era su amiga, pero Cletus, su padre, los hizo que se casaran (al final no se casaron). * Darcy: Bart la conoce en "Little Big Girl" cuando obtuvo su licencia de conducir, y hasta casi se casa con ella. * Jenny: Bart se enamora de ella en "The Good, the Sad and the Drugly", pero ella lo deja porque descubrió que la estaba engañando. * Nikki McKenna: Aparece por primera vez en el episodio "Stealing First Base", como la última novia de Bart, luego de romperle el corazón. * Melody Jinn: Una cita que le preparó el director Skinner para que él pueda salir con su madre a cambio de vacaciones escolares. Él corta con ella por su fea apariencia. Solo aparece en el episodio "Flaming Moe" de la vigésimosegunda temporada. * Jenda Simpson: En "Future-Drama", Jenda es la novia de Bart en el futuro. Bart corta con ella por darle a Lisa su beca para ir a Yale, por lo que Jenda, que quería que Bart trabajase, cortó con él. En Holidays of Future Passed se descubre que está divorciada de Bart y comparten dos hijos. * Shauna: Fue la novia de Jimbo, pero ella se enamora de Bart, debido a que él se preocupa por su futuro, al final de episodio "Beware My * Cheating Bart" ella termina con Bart. * El verdadero amor de Bart: El Profesor Frink la menciona en "Future-Drama". Le dice que la encontrará a los 83 años, y al minuto morirá y que arrojaran su cerebro a una tumba de pobres (fosa común). Edad Bart tiene 10 años de edad. El libro El Álbum Familiar de los Simpson sin Censura dice que Bart nació el 1 de abril, Día de los Inocentes, aunque en un episodio Homer mencionó que su cumpleaños era el 15 de marzo pero no se toma en cuenta ya que él olvida los cumpleaños con mucha frecuencia. La cronología del show declara que Bart nació en 1983 y es dos años y 31 días mayor que Lisa su hermana, quien nació en las Olimpiadas de Verano de 1984, por lo que Bart sería nacido en 1982. Pero en el episodio Me casé con Marge, se revela que Bart fue concebido en junio de 1980, haciendo de su cumpleaños el 1 de abril de 1981. El año es probablemente no coherente ya que Bart es siempre descrito teniendo 10 años de edad; pero como cualquier personaje de la serie, no cambia de edad. Se produce una confusión en la versión española del libro El Álbum Familiar de los Simpson sin Censura, ya que se dice que Bart nació el 28 de diciembre, para conservar la lógica (en la versión en inglés se asegura que nació el 1 de abril, que corresponde al Día de los Santos Inocentes en EE.UU), cosa que se contradice en el capítulo The Worst Episode Ever, cuando Milhouse dice a Bart: "Sólo soy tres meses más pequeño que tú". Siendo ésto cierto, Milhouse tendría que haber nacido en marzo del año siguiente, y no irían al mismo curso. Alergias Respecto a sus alergias, primeramente en el episodio en el que le dona su sangre especial por su grupo y factor al señor Burns, Marge dijo que era alérgico a los caramelos de manteca y al maquillaje de monstruo fluorescente y en posteriores episodios se dijo que era alérgico a la coliflor (esto se supo en el episodio "The Heartbroke kid" de la temporada 16). También es alérgico a las gambas (esto se demostró en el capítulo donde se sabe la alergia del director Skinner: los caramelos y el cacahuete cuando ellos dos tuvieron una “lucha de alergias” donde al final los dos perdieron cayendo a un contenedor de camarón con crema de cacahuete). Heridas * Puede torcerse el brazo sin ningún dolor * Tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su barriga al separarse de su hermano siamés Hugo. * Tiene una quemadura en forma de espada en la mano izquierda. Apariciones no-canon Futuro Los años específicos son inconsistentes, dado por la "atemporalidad" de la serie. thumb * 2013 (ocho años hacia el "futuro"): Bart se gradúa de su último año de secundaria. Sale con una chica rebelde llamada Jenda, pero su relación se empobrece cuando Bart opta por sacrificar una vía fácil a la facultad para salvar a Lisa. Bart es algo así como una vieja versión de sí mismo con una apariencia moderna y genial, pero muchos notarán que parece un poco más maduro y consciente que cualquiera de sus otras representaciones que supuestamente toman lugar cronológicamente más adelante. Datos según el episodio "Future-Drama". * 2020 (quince años hacia el "futuro"): Es un contratista demoledor. No puede creer que está obteniendo un sueldo para hacer eso, y menciona que sólo está sacando toda su agresión afuera antes de ir a la escuela de abogados. Bart tiene entradas y barbilla, igual que Homer. Además tiene una multitud de tatuajes. Se ha casado dos veces, y está considerando casarse otra vez. Datos según el episodio "Lisa's Wedding". * 2030 (treinta años hacia el "futuro"): Bart vive con Ralph Wiggum y tienen una banda desastrosa, los Tequilla Mockingbirds. Fue expulsado del Instituto DeVry. Pide dinero prestado de Lisa, ahora Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, y la critica por no ser genial y promociona su banda durante su contacto con la nación. Tiene más cabello en este escenario, suficiente para atárselo a una cola de caballo de hecho, pero no parece estar en la mejor condición física. Su vestimenta es más la de un vago surfista, y le faltan los tatuajes que tenía. Datos según el episodio "Bart to the Future". * 40 años hacia el "futuro": Es Juez del Tribunal Supremo de los Estados Unidos (incorrectamente referido en el episodio como "Juez de Justicia de la Corte Suprema"). Finalmente ve "Rasca & Pica: La Película" con Homer. * 73 años hacia el futuro (un minuto antes de morir): Encuentra su verdadero amor, de acuerdo con el Profesor Frink. Su cerebro es puesto en una tumba de pobres. Mencionado en el episodio "Future-Drama". * 3008: Siendo revelado como el último profeta de Dios, es la causa de la guerra sagrada. De acuerdo con un batallón de seguidores, aquellos que usan pelucas de Bart y lo llaman Bart Simpson, rezan un mensaje de tolerancia y amor. Por otro batallón, quien viste en máscaras púrpura de Bartman y lo llaman por el mismo nombre, rezan un mensaje de entendimiento y paz, antes que fuera traicionado por su seguidor Milhouse y empujado por motonieves hasta la muerte. Datos según el episodio "The Father, The Son, and The Holy Guest Star". Los álter egos de Bart Bartman Ver también: Bartman Bartman es un título de revista de historietas y el álter ego de Bart Simpson. Esencialmente, y en adhesión a sus ropas normales, Bart usa una máscara púrpura y una capa para convertirse en Bartman. El nombre, cuando es escrito, lleva una aplastante referencia al nombre de Batman, y Bartman es efectivamente un superhéroe de ese tipo. Sin embargo Bartman aparece en un capítulo de la serie cuando Lisa y Bart asisten a la convención de cómics de Springfield. Al darse cuenta de que si llegaran disfrazados les darían un descuento especial, Bart le dice a Lisa “Este es un trabajo para… ¡Bartman!”, apareciendo entonces con el manto púrpura y la capucha. Al llegar a la taquilla el boletero le pregunta “¿y tú quién eres?”, “yo soy, Bartman”; entonces el dependiente le dice “no lo conozco, paga completo”. Durante esa parte del capítulo Bart aparece caracterizado durante toda la convención hasta que su padre va a por ellos. thumb Este álter ego es la base de la serie de poca duración de Bongo Comics (1993-1995), en la que se vio al joven Bart adoptar el manto de la lucha contra el crimen. Era ayudado por Milhouse, como una especie de Robin, llamado Houseboy. Como la ropa de Bart, la de Milhouse era simple, incluyendo sólo una máscara verde y capa en adhesión a su ropa común. Bartman, al puro estilo de Batman, tiene su Barticueva, la cual se encuentra localizada bajo el árbol que existe en su casa, también tiene su Barticomputadora (la cual tomó prestada de Lisa). Para acceder a la cueva tiene que entrar por una puerta oculta en el piso de su casa del árbol. En Bartman Meets Radioactive Man durante la lectura de libros de historietas en Bart sorprendió cuando su casa del árbol Fallout Boy aparece y le dice Radioactive Man ha sido capturado por los villanos. Bart se convierte en Bartman y viaja dentro de su cómic para salvar a su héroe. Los elementos pueden darle poderes como la visión láser y el aliento de hielo. Bartman apareció en la temporada 18 donde ve morir asesinados a sus padres y con ayuda del abuelo entrena y se convierte en Bartman donde mata al asesino Snake. Bartman también aparece como vestimenta en el juego The Simpsons Hit & Run, y en el juego The Simpsons Game como uno de los poderes de Bart. Al parecer también es un baile porque en un episodio cuando está obeso y le da un infarto, Homer le dice: "Haz el Bartman, haz el Bartman", y Bart trata de hacerlo y no puede y Homer dice: "¡¿Por qué no bailas?!. El Barto Ver también: El Barto El Barto es el álter ego de Bart Simpson en la serie. Es prácticamente Bart, pero con la diferencia de que tiene barba y bigote. En una vez es mostrado con la máscara del zorro. Es buscado por casi todo Springfield. Sus firmas pueden ser encontradas en diferentes lugares alrededor de la ciudad, en especial en edificios estatales como la estación de policía, entre otros. Hasta ahora la identidad de El Barto sigue siendo un misterio para los ciudadanos de Springfield. A pesar de esto, Bart le confesó al director Skinner que él era El Barto cuando cayeron en un contenedor de camarones con cacahuetes. Al parecer Homer también ha adivinado la verdadera identidad de El Barto diciendo que "Sí, Bart puede ser El Barto", aunque también sospechó al principio que Milhouse era El Barto (la manera de que lo hubiera sabido, nadie sabe), tal vez siendo que Bart se lo haya dicho. Homer intentó adoptar un alias similar, pasando a llamarse "El Homo", pero siendo malinterpretado como diciendo que Homer era homosexual. La notoriedad de los hechos de El Barto está tan extendida ampliamente que hasta en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield es mencionado, siendo el director Skinner quien lo dijo diciendo: "Bart es el segundo más buscado detrás de el misterioso El Barto". Bart en episodios de historias En varios episodios los miembros de la familia Simpson cuentan historias (versiones de otras que fueron de verdad). En ellas Bart interpretó a: * Judío israelí esclavo que siguió a Moisés (en Simpsons Bible Stories). * El rey David (en Simpsons Bible Stories). * Bart Matabúfalez (en Simpsons Tall Tales). * Tom Sawyer (en Simpsons Tall Tales). * Telémaco (en Tales from the Public Domain). * Hermano de Juana de Arco (en Tales from the Public Domain). * Hamlet (en Tales from the Public Domain). * Hijo imaginario de Enrique VII de Inglaterra (en Margical History Tour). * Hermano de Sacagawea (en Margical History Tour). * Mozart (en Margical History Tour). * Niño Jesús (en Simpsons Christmas Stories). * Niño colono (en The Wettest Stories Ever Told). * Bart Christian (en The Wettest Stories Ever Told). * Cantante superviviente del Neptuno (en The Wettest Stories Ever Told). * Hijo del Conde de Montegordo (en Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Three Times). * Bartman (en Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Three Times). * Cahorro (en Love, Springfieldian Style). * Johnny Rotten (en Love, Springfieldian Style). * Él mismo (en varios episodios). Apariciones -Próximamente- Categoría:Personajes vivos